Haunting Reformation
by Mama Bunny
Summary: After celebrating Four Years of Record Keeping, Canti comes home from a party on a sugar high and falls asleep. What she sees gives her a terrible premonition... Why would a bronze statue that she's never seen before haunt her so?
1. Chapter 1

**Haunting Reformation**

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy.

Notes: I said I was done? Oh, don't ever believe me when I say that I'm done. I always come back for another round eventually, especially when it's something I love. This'll be set after all the previous stories in FFRK. I'll have to update the timeline on Canti's tumblr page! Anyhow... Can you believe we've been at FFRK for four years now? Holy hell. That deserves a celebration as awesome as the actual in-game celebration! Well, okay, so for about a year and half I didn't engage, but it's become once again a huge part of my routine. I'd been keeping my misadventures to myself, but there's this one place in the game that has literally summoned me back to writing, and that place is the Chamber of Chronicles. Not only is the music hauntingly fantastic, but the idea of the artifact weapons really just... intrigues me. Plus, I've got a bit more developing to do with the relationships between the party members. Especially Mateus and Canti, if they're actually going to be married like I was going to arrange back in The Crystal Melody. (which, after reading through another few times, wasn't terrible, but wasn't very good, either - I like it better than my original Records, but I don't like it as much as Fly Away... then again, I don't think anything else I ever write fanfic wise will be as good as Fly Away, but that's another rant for another time...) Anyhow. I've done a lot of thinking about how I want to proceed with this, and I'm thinking another short series ala The Crystal Melody might be the best fit. I'm trying to avoid binging on my mental escapes, so it'll probably take forever to get decent updates.

**_FIC START!_**

The halls of the university were filled with all sorts of celebration. The party had lasted for at least a week, and no one had enjoyed the time off more than Cantirena Highwind. Every day she slept in as late as she wanted, ate as much delicious food as she could get away with, and reveled in the fact that she had seven whole days with no assignments, no pestering from anyone above in the Chain of Command, no constant reminders about that very important test she'd be taking the moment the celebrations were over. In fact, the fact that Cid had laid off on warning her and prodding her to study surprised her. But that didn't mean she wasn't going to enjoy the staycation as much as possible.

With a tray of sweets she'd managed to pick off from the leftovers that no one else wanted, she shuffled off to her recently expanded dormitory room for the night. It would be the last night of complete relaxation before having to get her nose back to the grindstone in regards to her new goal, and by the good graces of Cosmos, she was going to enjoy the hell out of it. She pushed the door open with her hip, a bit surprised to see it unlocked.

"Hey," Canti said. "Who the hell's in here?"

"You only gave a copy of the key to three others," came a reply. "Think on it, you'll figure it out."

She kicked the door back with her right leg and kicked off her boots without even having to put the tray of sweets down. She stuck her head around the corner to find Kain sitting there on her couch and Cid laying sideways in her chair across from it, snoring loudly. "Oh hey," she said, putting the tray down on the table right in front of her. "Well isn't this a nice surprise!" She sat next to him, smiling. Seeing Kain was always a good time. "What are you doing here?"

"The celebrations were a tad loud for my taste. I needed time to just sit and reflect," Kain answered honestly. "Your father was asleep by the time I decided to come in here."

"You have your own rooms," she reminded him softly. "You know this isn't the most peaceful place you could have retreated to."

"Yes, but the party happens to be right in front of that particular wing of the university. I do not mean to bother you with my presence."

"You aren't. I'm glad to see you." She picked up three brownies and took a bite of one, then offered it to him. "Come on and eat with me!"

"You know I can't partake in those... confectioneries," Kain reminded her, ruffling her hair. "And the truth is, you shouldn't either. But far be it from me to stop you. Minwu and Cid may have the honor of parting you from your unhealthy habits. I'd rather not be the target of your ire."

She hastily swallowed the half all ready in her mouth. "That's why I offered you a piece of one. You've never eaten sweets with me, as long as I've known you. It's a celebration. Live a little, huh? You and Papa can get drunk together, but you won't have a bite of cake, cookies, brownies, ice cream, or even Tripple Ripple Fudge Cake!"

"Please do not attempt to pressure me, Canti."

She pouted for a minute, and then finished the brownie she tried to offer him. "All right, fine. More for me."

"Mmm," he agreed with a nod.

The two sat there together, not really doing much of anything save for Canti stuffing her face unceremoniously and Cid giving off snores that would put manticores to shame. Kain only watched her and continued staring off into the distance, lost in thought. Neither of them knew how much time passed, but neither of them seemed to care. Every now and then, he'd look back at her, and she would stare up at him. They'd quickly go back to looking away, trying not to bring much attention to it.

"Hey, Kain," Canti said, once she'd eaten the entire tray of sweets.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say..." she started her sentence, but trailed off.

"I cannot read your mind. Not that I would opt for that ability, should it be offered to me," Kain said softly.

She let out a tiny chuckle. "I don't blame you for that," she said, shaking her head. "It's just... the celebration reminded me of something very important, in regards to you."

"What would that be?"

"You've been my friend now for four years," she said, smiling. "It was right after this exact party four years ago that I was given the assignment in the Fourth Realm, which was my very first keeper's assignment, and that's how I met you."

He cracked a smile himself. "Aye," he agreed. "I have been putting up with your antics for four years now... that is no easy feat."

"I just wanted you to know," she said, leaning into him. "How thankful I am that you're still here."

"I did take a few breaks in between."

"You did." Canti agreed.

"But I cannot stray from you," Kain confessed gently. "I'll never leave you, regardless of how frustrating you are."

"You're gonna have to go home when everything is done like everyone else." She hated that fact that lingered over her head every time she sat with her friends from the Realms of History, but there was no use in fighting it. That was life. It sucked, but what could she really do about it?

"As long as possible, then. I'll be with you as long as I have the choice to be," he corrected himself.

"You're a sweetheart," Canti said, letting out a yawn. Ohhh yeah. After all that eating, singing, and dancing, she was feeling the crash hitting her head at light speed. Wouldn't be long before it knocked her completely out. Kain was right, she totally needed to stop going after the sugar coma, despite how tasty all the sweets were.

"Where is that betrothed of yours, anyhow?" Kain asked.

"He didn't even attend the celebration with me... I didn't see him all night."

"Did you actively look for him, though?"

"...no. He didn't want to be there, so I figured there was no reason to bother him."

"I see." Kain nodded. "You had best get some sleep, my lady. From what I understand, once the celebration is over, you have quite a few things to finish." He ran his fingers through his hair, and she barely acknowledged him. Her yawns grew increasingly louder, signalling how quickly her mind was fading. "Do not fight it. Let sleep claim you... You may not be related by blood, but had I not known your story, I could easily have mistaken you for his progeny," Kain whispered, carefully leaning back on the couch just enough for his back to be comfortable. He wondered if he could sleep in his position for a good few moments before his thoughts were interrupted by the door opening again.

"If you'd be so kind," he called back to the door, "please refrain from causing too much noise."

"It seems our pilots imitate that which they fly." Mateus stepped in, closing the door and locking it behind him. He knew them well enough to fully expect nights like this. "If she is so _indisposed_, I will make myself scarce."

"Actually," Kain said, "I would request a moment of your time."

"Would you, now?" The Emperor asked, almost amused. "I thought your seething hatred for me would keep you from suggesting anything like that. I'd be more than happy to save room for you, though I can not fathom how she would handle that."

"My distaste for you is well known, though I am of sound enough mind to accept you for the time being," the dragoon corrected him, almost grunting at his insinuation that he would want something inappropriate. Kain knew he was being teased, and it caused him nothing short of annoyance. "A question, nothing more."

"Speak, so that we may stand on ceremony no longer."

"Is there a reason why you did not accompany your betrothed to the celebration tonight?" Kain asked.

"Did she yearn for me?"

"Not entirely. I believe she was too distracted by how much food was available to her, considering usually they restrict the amount she's allowed to take for free..."

"Then no harm was done."

"Mateus, it's not that simple... honestly, I understand you may not grasp the concept of romance. Even I lack the understanding to have a functional romance. That makes sense to me," Kain explained. "But what does not make sense is your recent coldness to her."

"I have not been cold."

"Perhaps not when you two are in the bedroom. Otherwise, your paths hardly ever cross."

Mateus grinned for a moment. "Are you suggesting that you would do better at romancing a woman that has zero interest in such activities?"

"Zero interest? I've known her for four years, I can tell you that she has actively sought after companionship and warmth since I've met her."

"Based on my observations, these days my Cantirena prefers to focus on her studies," he explained. "She has been engrossed with the process of obtaining her license to fly, and spending far more time with her father than anyone else. He is passing on his knowledge to her, as that would benefit her effort. I would not interfere with this progress, considering it is her highest aspiration to be able to fly. When she needs me, she will seek for me, and I will be more than pleased to handle whatever it is she needs. Until then, I believe stepping back is the right thing to do. Don't you?"

Kain sat silent, thinking on that response. He did notice that Canti's mannerisms had changed ever since she was given the chance to chase her dream of becoming a pilot like that of Cid. It didn't stop her from shoving food in her face at nearly constant pace along the way, and she didn't seem to whine about feeling lonely all the time. He looked at her, then he glanced back at Mateus. He didn't want to agree.

"I know you hold affection for her," Mateus added. "And that everything I do is under your watchful eye. Please, keep your threats to a minimum. I understand what you play at, though I would highly suggest you not make known your jealousy. I hear that in your world, it can have devastating effects on that precious holy armor you clad yourself in. Think on what you'd be doing to the heart of my darling future empress, should she see you brought to turmoil. She has a chance at peace of mind. Do not take that away from her out of your selfishness."

"You are the one clad in darkness," Kain grumbled.

"And yet, I am not jealous at the time she spends with you."

"That is simply because you do not love her. You wish to use her power for your own ends."

The Emperor cocked his head to the side. "Such slander," he laughed, turning away. "I'll leave this door unlocked in case one of the two of you, or even both of you, decide you would like to share in my warmth. Good night, holy dragoon."

Kain looked down at Canti, who still slept soundly with her head on his thigh. He put his hand in her curls again, running the balls of his fingers along her scalp. "I wish I could convince you..." he whispered. "Though I do not believe you will listen to reason. That is not your strong suit." He wished he could get comfortable enough to sleep, but he didn't see that happening any time soon. There was not a place here he could, with her taking up the couch. It was typical for Cid to take up the reclining chair at night, and for Canti to be in her own bed, leaving the couch free. He knew Mateus would enjoy it far too much to see him carry her to bed. Kain let out a yawn,

"There is space in here for you," Mateus called.

"I politely decline the offer," Kain answered. "Or perhaps rudely, but the result is the same."

* * *

Canti's eyes opened suddenly, forcing herself up so hard that she rolled off the couch and onto the floor below. She gasped a few times, trying to catch her breath. Where was she? What... what was that?! She looked around, quickly realizing she was in her dorm. She'd been living in this new one for almost a year now. Then she put her hand on her stomach, noting that it was dry. She lifted her shirt enough to look at her midriff, finding it as normal as it had ever been. She stood up. Papa Cid was still snoring as loudly as ever, and Kain was collapsed in the weirdest position she'd ever seen him try to contort into. Okay, she nodded. Canti walked closer to the door that led to her bed, hearing Mateus' usual sleeping sounds. She didn't want to think on it too hard, so she figured her best course of action would be to get more sleep. She fetched a blanket to drape over Kain and whispered in his ear a 'thank you' for looking after her, and headed into her own bedroom to slip off her pants and shoes, and creep into her bed where she belonged.

"...how are you feeling?" Mateus asked quietly, shifting his weight towards her.

"Oh, yeah," she lied, pressing into her favorite fuzzy pillow. She wasn't interested in him getting anywhere near her skin, and she made that clear when she didn't reciprocate his touch. "I'm all right."

"Would you have woken up if everything was truly peaceful?"

Canti looked back up at him, only able to make out the shape of his face in the darkness. "I... just... had a vision, and..."

"Tell me of it."

"I'd rather not," she answered, turning away.

"How will you fall back asleep if the vision will not leave you?"

"...Sheer exhaustion?"

"No, my Empress, that is not acceptable." The long nails at the end of his fingertips delicately traced along the outline of her face. She knew where this was going. It was all too familiar a warning that if he didn't get what he was looking for, he was going to come after it one way or another. Part of her was turned on by this, and part of her was too tired to deal with it. "You need to let this out, or I will take what I want by force. Tell me of your vision."

"Are you going to play that card right now?" Exactly why did she come to lay down in here, again?

"You know I do it for your own good," he whispered in her ear, kissing it. "Submission is the key to your happiness. You and I both know it."

"No, my Emperor," she disagreed, "Sleep is the key to my happiness. You just wanna exert your will wherever possible."

His grip around her neck went from delicate to tight in a matter of seconds. He placed his thumbnail against a spot on her throat that gave her a choking sensation, but left the airways open enough for her to breathe. "Oh, that will not do," he growled. "I will know of your vision."

"What, are you going to make me go down on you to attempt to force me to talk about it? I know you too all too well."

"I detest your attitude this night," he said, shaking his head in disappointment. "My love is not usually so defiant. You wound me." He pushed her down, letting her go. If she wanted to be left alone, he would grant it to her. There was nothing charming about her defiance, and he felt no drive to push any further than that. Even if he couldn't see her face, he wondered just how distraught she must have been to act that way. And, despite her attitude, he knew that it troubled her. "If you wish to sleep, I will humbly take myself elsewhere and allow you that." She felt the weight on the bed shift so he could collect his clothes to dress himself.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," she said softly. "I just don't want to talk about what I saw."

"You will see how many hours of sleep you lose. I did not want to take it further. I thought that applying a bit of what you love about me would encourage you to open up about it... I have lost interest in hearing about your terrible vision. May it keep you company and warm you through this night, for I will not," Mateus snapped, picking himself up. "Good night."

"...good night," Canti replied. "I... I love you."

"And I do love you. Despite your attempts to keep me at arm's length. Perhaps if I were a Highwind, you would have opened up about what terrified you so, but alas, I am not. I look forward to hearing of your fears through either your cousin or your father..." He left the small apartment with no more commentary.

Canti sat on her bed, alone for the first night in what felt like ages, hugging her knees to her chest. She was indeed terrified of what she had seen. Mateus was right about that.

_Kain and Papa Cid are the last people I want to tell about it,_ she thought. _The fact that a statue of a dragoon deemed me unworthy of their inheritance and rammed me through with a spear would terrify them. I couldn't make out which dragoon in history it was, despite knowing them all now... Forgive me, my love. I didn't want to offend you. But I did not want to put you on edge, either. You don't have the best relationship with the Highwinds. Or any dragoons that I can think of._

A quiet knock on the door called her from her thoughts. "Hey, baby, you all right?"

"Papa?" Canti asked. "Go back to sleep. I'm fine."

"I can't agree with that," Cid said, stepping in. "Never seen Matty stomp out of here like that before."

"Listen, Papa Cid, I-"

"Just doin' my fatherly duty, darlin'," he shrugged, sitting down on the bed next to her. "Trying to do damage control."

"No, really. I just... didn't do what he wanted in bed, is all," she said. "It's... not that big a deal. I promise it's not."

"...if it was, you'd tell me, wouldn't you?" Cid asked.

"Damn straight I would," she said, nodding. "I couldn't keep secrets from my father. That's just... the worst thing I could think of!"

"That's my girl," he chuckled, leaning in to ruffle her hair. "You only have a few hours before sun up, and I wanna knock out your test as soon as possible, so do get some good rest. all right?"

She reached around him to hug him to her tightly. "Yes, Papa."

"You... don't seem like you're clear for take off, kiddo," he said, returning her hug. "But... I'm not gonna push it. Just know that I'm here for when you wanna talk."

"Love you."

"Love you, too." He kissed her forehead and turned to leave. "I'm serious about that sleep. You don't go to sleep right now, I'm going to keep you up for an extra study session before your test."

"Yes, sir!" she nodded, picking up her comforter and getting snug deep down in it. She closed her eyes, wondering how long she could fake sleeping, if it was even possible with the remnants of that vision in her head. All she could see was the spear coming out through her stomach, everything around her drenched in blood. Tears formed in her eyes. Perhaps this was a sign she needed to give up the spear and go full time machinist instead? It was a career path she enjoyed, even if the pistol was nowhere near as much fun to fight with over a spear. After dedicating so much time in her life to studying the spear, too. It's true she wasn't born to be a dragoon, but a bard. And before she understood her blood family's path, she studied white magic. Would it be safer to just give up on every dream and simply go with the role she was assigned upon coming to the Academy? There had to have been a reason why she was assigned that role. She didn't want to give up everything she had fought to build!


	2. Chapter 2

Haunting Reformation

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy.

Notes: The editing may be rough on this, I wrote it on my phone while in the hospital last week.

**FIC START!**

-Two-

_Dancing under the light of the moon during the Witching Hour was a time honored tradition in many cultures as a way to bond souls together, and when she had the opportunity to share the experience with the man she decided she would be with forever, Canti was overjoyed. She always possessed a natural sort of rhythm in her body, and whenever she took part in a dance, or anything musical in the slightest, it came to her effortlessly. But that never led her down the path of being a dancer. It was something she only stopped to think about when she was in the middle of a dance at all, but never any other time. She bowed before that of her partner once the dance was over, gathering her multi-layered skirt between her hands and giving a curtsy._

_"I am always impressed when I share a dance with you," Mateus said, giving her a polite bow. It was not as low as the curtsy she gave, but the fact that he bowed to her at all was not to be understated. A genuine sign of both affection and respect. When she looked up at him, his purple eyes seemed to shine that much more intensely. Perhaps this ancient ritual was one that did indeed have some potency?_

_Canti extended her left hand to him, smiling. "How did you learn to dance, if I may ask?"_

_"I was expected to learn, as a prince, before I could ever even glance at the throne. Palamecian royals were taught to dance as a way to parley with other countries, to charm them in the ballroom into accepting political agreements, or perhaps even marriage proposals," the Emperor explained, taking her hand. "I did not have to charm you in such a way. I am thankful for this." He kissed the back of her hand._

_"How I wish I could go home with you."_

_"Nonsense. You would grow tired of the position of royalty. You have your eyes set on the skies, my Empress, and you should never remove them from your goals," he answered. "Your eyes shine as brilliantly as stars when they stare above, and that is how they should stay."_

_She blushed profusely, hardly believing him to make such romantic commentary. Now she knew this had to be some kind of magic. "I... I love you."_

_"I could hold no other emotion for you, other than love," Mateus said, drawing her face closer to his. She anticipated a kiss to finish off the night. Her heart pounded, the butterflies within her stomach began to flutter around, and she let herself fall into him._

_Suddenly, a piercing pain shot through every butterfly in her belly. She looked down to see the head of a spear skewered straight through her, blood splattered all over her ballgown and the beautiful suit her fiancee wore. She recognized that spear... Panicked, she looked behind her to see who would do this._

_"You disgrace our family... You dishonor us all..."_

_Tears gathered in her eyes when she realized the wielder of that familiar spear was none other than her closest confidant, Kain. "You... you wouldn't! N-not you!" She slumped over, the sensation in her legs having completely left her body. She tried to gather her spirit to call forth her white magic, but nothing would manifest. The dizziness made it incredibly hard to concentrate on anything. She lost her ability to stay up, and despite having reached for both of them, her eyes closed. "W...why?"_

* * *

Canti suddenly sat up again, this time finding herself in her bed alone. She pulled her blankets away, and pulled her shirt up to see that her stomach was perfectly fine. She closed her eyes, and the visions of the nightmare were vividly intense. Why? Why would she see something like Kain stabbing her at all? Even when they had a fight, he never once rose his weapon to her. He even had a hard time sparring with her because he was so afraid of hurting her, and he took it seriously whenever she did become wounded. She shook for a few minutes there, part of her wanting to race into the other room to see if he was still in that uncomfortable position she left him in last night, and part of her wanting to hide forever from everyone.

"The sun is up, and you're taking forever!" Cid said, sticking his head in with a huge, at-least-a-whole-pot-of-coffee-fueled smile. "I know you partied late last night. Kain told me. So I gave you another couple hours to rest. 'Cause I'm not a heartless asshole like those numbskulls back in bootcamp. Heh, heh. All right, missy! You're gonna march right over to the hangars and take your test this morning! Get up, clean up, put on that uniform! We're going in..." he paused. "T minus an hour!"

"Yes, Papa," she agreed quietly, picking herself up off the bed.

"You okay, pumpkin?"

"Rough night," she answered. "Is... Is Kain still here?"

"Nah, he went to breakfast about half an hour ago. Ain't seen him since," Cid replied. "You, uhh, need to talk to 'im? I'll go get 'im, if it'll put your heart and mind at ease before you go to do your test. Drag 'im here by that beautiful ponytail of his, if I have to! I don't want nothin' getting between you and that shiny new pilot's license! I don't want no excuses for failure."

She reached for her University uniform from her wardrobe and headed to the small bathroom close by. "Papa Cid?"

"Yes, baby girl?"

"I'm... I'm scared," she said.

"I know, Canti. Failure's something you're real familiar with, and I know that if you mess it up, you can go back next quarter and try it again," he said, beaming with his own breed of cynical optimism. It was something that she had grown to treasure over the years, that blunt cheerfulness that came with a bitter _'well, you **might** fuck it up, but I'll love you anyway'_ tone. "So it's not your last chance. We can always just keep studying and eventually, you'll get it. I know you will."

"It's... it's not that," she said, shaking her head. She pulled a clean towel down and stared at it for a moment. "I know that material. I know I do. I know it better than any other material I've ever studied!"

"Then what's got you so hesitant? Is it that fight you had with Matty last night?"

"Actually, that's not it, either," she said, looking back at him. "Papa Cid... I don't feel worthy of being a Highwind at all. Or a pilot. Or even a dragoon."

Cid bit his lip for a moment. He had no idea what to say about this, but just hearing her doubt herself like that irritated him beyond anything else. He held her in the highest esteem he could hold anyone, having nothing short of love and adoration for his daughter. If he was sure of anything in his life, he knew that stepping up and being the father she needed was the best decision he'd ever made. It was the only decision he ever made with absolute full confidence! "All right... What's wrong? Who put these ideas into your head?"

She took a sharp breath and headed into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"I swear I'm going to fuck up whoever said these things to you... Even if it is that hoity-toity Emperor you're engaged to. You just give me a name. I will set everything right," Cid called to her through the door. "I promise I won't let them get away with it." Canti didn't answer. She just turned on the water to the hottest setting possible and began bathing. He had the hardest time standing there, waiting for an answer. He stepped out of her room and back to the communal room, snatching up his key and a few other personal effects to put in his pockets. "Tellin' my only daughter she doesn't rate... who the hell would even dare?!" Cid reached to snatch a cigarette from his goggle band as he ranted more colorful cursewords under his breath, and as he closed the door loud enough for Canti to hear even with the water running he was about to let out more steam than an overheated engine during the war against Wutai.

Canti sighed as she stuck her head out of the shower stall, water dripping from her blue curls. "Ah, shit."

* * *

Cid didn't care that his cigarette was lit when he stormed into the cafeteria to find the usual family table full, aside from the last two members of the party. He knew it was against the rules, but his heart was pumping so damn fast that he needed to puff on that thing to keep himself from exploding. Kain, Mateus, Minwu, and Vanille shared breakfast, and greeted the old pilot as he approached the table, though all of them could see he was not in the mood to participate in a meal.

"Where's our little pilot in training?" Vanille asked with a giggle. "She's running a bit late, isn't she?"

"Some asshat-" he stopped to glare at Mateus for a split second, "-decided to tell her that she's not worthy of being a Highwind, a pilot, or even a dragoon... and she's not handling it well. Considering she's had some pretty harsh criticism in the past, I didn't think that it would get to her. Unless someone-" once again, he glared at Mateus so seriously it almost seemed as if his eyes were going to shoot out of their sockets at him hard enough to puncture battle armor, "-she relied on was the one to tell her things like that."

The entire group noticed that Mateus was the target of Cid's rant, and they all turned to look at him to see how he'd respond.

"You suspect I am the one that said these things to your daughter?" Mateus asked, cocking up an eyebrow. "How _interesting_."

"Interesting?!" Cid growled, causing the rest of the group to look at him instead. "Is that what you think of this?! My daughter's doubts multiplied further by the cold comments of the one she loves the most are just... interesting?"

"I realize it appeared as if she and I had a conflict last night, but never once did I utter such things to your daughter," the Emperor replied, taking a sip of his hot tea. "It seems you Highwinds have some vendetta against me these last few days. I wish I could understand what provokes these reactions."

"Love," Cid said, "That's all that motivates me. That's all I need."

"Irrational, but considering that I'm speaking to a Highwind-"

Cid snatched Mateus by his collar, biting his cigarette so hard that half of it dropped from his mouth. "Keep runnin' that smart mouth of yers," he muttered, feeling every bit of his temper flare up. "It's gonna get you skewered."

"Stop!" Kain and Vanille said at the same time, standing up to pull the pilot off of the Emperor.

"You, uhh, can't kill your daughter's fiancee," Vanille chimed worriedly.

"I can," Cid grunted at her. "Easily."

"Okay, so technically you _could_, but you probably _shouldn't_," she corrected herself.

"I hate the man more than you do, but Vanille is correct," Kain agreed.

"All right," Minwu said quietly, letting out a sigh and putting his fork down. He knew what he had to do. "I believe I've seen enough. Kain, do me a favor and keep your descendant and the tyrant from fighting, please. I will return momentarily."

"What do you want me to do?" Vanille asked.

"If those two start fighting, start casting Debuffs on them to keep them from hurting each other," Minwu answered flatly, wiping his face in case there might be breakfast residue somewhere on it. "The last thing this group needs is more tension." He got up from his seat and walked out of the cafeteria promptly. "Cosmos... why do I even...?"

"I wonder what Minwu's planning to do..." the pink-haired mage wondered aloud.

"He is a Seer," Kain answered her. "He must have knowledge that we do not."

"The moment he confirms what I think went down, you're going to eat the business end of my spear," Cid growled at Mateus.

"If he sees the truth, then he will know that I am not the culprit for any wrongdoing towards your daughter," Mateus replied. He was known for being unexpressive no matter the situation, and even though the party his Empress-to-be had assembled seemed frought with worry, he did not. "You may not believe me when I say this, but my love for her is indeed true."

"What do you know about love?" Kain couldn't help but mutter.

"Far more than you."

"Oh just sit down all ready!" Vanille said. "All the things we've faced together as a team, and a misunderstanding is what sets you off? Why didn't you just ask her who said these things?"

"You think I didn't think of that?" Cid asked. "Of course I asked. But she avoided answering."

Mateus nodded. "If I had said these things, she would have told you. In fact, I believe that you are the only person she would tell if I had. You must realize there is a reason why she didn't answer you."

* * *

When Minwu knocked on Canti's new door, she stepped out, completely dressed and ready to make her way over to the airship hangar. She wore her uniform without a single piece missing or out of place, and her hair was even pulled back in a way that demonstrated that she was being professional about this.

"Ah, there you are," Minwu said, bowing his head a bit in respect. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing great!" She gave one of those forced smiles he had seen far too many times in the years he'd known her. "I'm... going to pass this test with flying colors!"

"Please. Don't lie to me," he said. "Are we not past this stage in our relationship yet?"

Canti let out a sigh. "I'm not trying to fool you," she quipped. "You aren't the one I need to impress."

"I realize that you are under a lot of stress, but I sense there is more at play than just being nervous. There always is."

She nodded, not really wanting to talk about what was on her mind, but if anyone could make sense of these sorts of things... She trusted Minwu's judgement far more than her own. If anything, he could make some sense out of it. Canti's expression faded away to reveal that she was damn near on the verge of tears. "I keep having these... visions," she whispered. "I don't know what they're about or why, but in every single one of them I die with a spear through my stomach."

"Your weakest point physically. How very troubling," Minwu said. "Who... who wields the spear, if I may ask?"

"Dragoons. One I didn't recognize at all, but... the other, I knew all too well..." she trailed off. "It must be a sign, Minwu. I'm not supposed to be a dragoon. I'm- I'm not a Highwind, no matter who adopted me. I'm a dishonor to the family."

"...is this the reason why your father is plotting to murder your betrothed?"

"Wait,_ what_?"

"I came to fetch you so you might be able to dispel the quarrel," Minwu explained. "The last thing you need right now is to lose the two most important people in your life to a misunderstanding." She quickly turned and began to run at full speed, jumping to dodge every other person in the hall. Minwu nodded, having expected that reaction. He followed quickly, but not in such a way that he would bother anyone else along the way.

* * *

By the time Canti walked into the main door of the cafeteria, she found Cid holding Mateus up against the wall by his collar, seething with rage. She couldn't believe it. Cid had a temper, but she'd never seen him react to anyone like that before. Kain and Vanille were both trying to talk him down, their brows furrowed upward with concern, but the old pilot wasn't having any of it. She stared at the scene for a few moments, unsure of how anything could have got to this point. The moment she noticed onlookers, she raced over there to break it up.

"Papa!" she shouted, putting her hand on his shoulder. "What in Cosmos' name are you doing?!"

"I'm setting this asshole straight for having said those things to you!" Cid answered angrily.

"...it wasn't him," she said sternly.

Mateus nodded. "Exactly as I told you. _Repeatedly_, if you may recall."

Canti glared at her adopted father. "Let him go, Papa."

"If it wasn't him, then who else would it have been?"

She reached over and forced Cid's hands to open, then pulled him away from Mateus entirely. "I didn't answer you before because I don't have an answer for you," she grunted, shaking her head. "Honestly. You couldn't handle the fact that maybe I just... have a lot of self-doubt? No one said those things to me. At least, no one that you can stand up to."

Cid straightened himself out, taking another look at his daughter. "I-I'm... I'm real sorry, baby, I-"

"I don't need an apology," she said curtly, turning to look at Mateus. It would be like pulling teeth getting Cid to apologize, so she wasn't going to even ask for it. "I hope you have it in you to forgive my father for his outburst."

"While this little incident was unpleasant, consider it forgotten," he answered her. He straightened out elements of his clothing and refixed his hair, but otherwise, he was unharmed. "I know you will be taking your exam today. I do wish you good fortune with it, my Empress."

"That means a lot to me. Thank you," she said, blushing as their eyes met.

"Once you are done with it, if you have no other plans, I wish to spend time with you," Mateus said.

"Oh, of course!" Canti nodded. "I'd love that. I've spent so much time planning for this that I feel like I haven't spent enough time with you, and-"

"Do not dawdle," he added, slipping into his Imperial tone. "Go, now. See your work done."

"You're right," she said, snatching a donut off of Vanille's plate, much to the party's dismay. "If I'm gonna jump over there, I need to eat on the way. Don't give me shit for this one!" She stuck it in her mouth and lept up into the air, straight through an open window. Within a few seconds, she was gone from their eyesight.

"I would have rather she had a proper breakfast, but it is what it is," Cid said, shrugging.

"Cid," Kain said, "Should you not go with her?"

"I... I realize that as much as I want to, I probably shouldn't," the old pilot let out a sigh. "So, no. I made a huge mistake here this mornin', and I don't want to make things any worse. I... I can be the most overbearing parent that ever lived. Which isn't the right way to do things. I did wrong by her, no matter how well I really intended." He headed up to the breakfast buffet.

"Not what I expected him to say," Kain said, nodding.

"No, but he is right," Vanille said. "A parent's job isn't to always do all the work for their child. Guide them to do the right thing and hope that they do it is really the best you can ask for."

"...you're not a parent. How'd you get to that conclusion?"

"One of my best friends is a father, We traveled a lot together and I learned quite a bit about how he understands parenting," she added with a smile.

"Another thing we share. My best friend is also a father. I was his son's teacher for a while." Kain thought aloud. "Did you know your friend's child personally?"

"We didn't get the chance to interact much," Vanille reflected on it hesitantly. "I... hurt the poor kid. Didn't mean to do that, but. You know. That happens sometimes."

Mateus sat and properly ate his breakfast, listening to what the party members spoke about but offering little comment. Every now and then he peered out the nearby window, losing himself in thought, before coming back to look down at his eggs. Other rulers, some with claims more vast than his own, sat among these heroes and joining in the conversations. He could see Vayne Solidor give a laugh at a joke over Vaan's expense. Vaan blushed at being teased, but a keeper close to him poked at the pirate's abs and agreed with the joke. His younger brother Larsa was quite the comedian when there was no war, no good vs evil battles to contend with. He knew his destiny was to lead armies, decimate cities, and cause harm to his homeworld. But at this very moment, he was nothing more than someone donating his powers to manipulate darkness to a cause of saving all worlds across the multiverse, like any other common mercenary.

"...pardon me," Kain said, tapping Mateus on the shoulder enough to catch his attention. "Are you..." he seemed shocked at the fact that he was even asking this at all. "...all right?"

The Emperor blinked a few times. What? Kain being... concerned with his well-being? He didn't know how to handle that. "Why would I not be?"

"You've never sat there and just stared blankly at your surroundings," Minwu said, having resumed his breakfast. "It is out of character for you."

Mateus took another sip of his tea. "My betrothed consorts with those I have a hard time connecting with, so I suppose you would find me distant."

"More like you don't care about us common folk," Cid quipped. "You're too wrapped up in your damn political bullshit to realize that we're just as human as you are. Typical politician."

"I am no politician. I am an Emperor. And I do care of the exploits of the common folk."

"So you can exploit their talents to further your own ambitions?" Cid added, causing Kain to let out a sudden chuckle.

"You love to put words upon my tongue this morning, don't you?" Mateus asked. "May I inquire as to why you do this?"

"You can, but you won't get an answer."

"Your daughter asked me to find it in my heart to forgive you for doing your fatherly duty... Why would you persist in this behavior?"

Cid took a drink of his coffee. "I ain't mad at you. At the moment." he grumbled. "I just... I ain't very good at this parenting business, and I hope to the moon that this isn't the distraction that keeps her from concentrating on her test today. All that effort gone to waste 'cause of me... it... It pisses me right the _fuck_ off."

Kain stood up, picking up a bowl of cantaloupe off the breakfast buffet. "I will return momentarily."

"You can't help yourself, can ya?" Cid asked, smirking.

"...I suppose not."

"If only it were you," Cid thought aloud. "Go on, then. You're better than the rest of us at this, believe it or not. She did ask about you the moment she woke up, so. You might be what she needs right now."

He nodded, and jumped out the window the same way Canti had only a few moments ago.

Mateus let his eyes follow Kain upward before declaring himself done with breakfast. He knew well-enough Cid's opinion, but that didn't make it sting any less.

* * *

Canti marched her way through the Ship-Yards, decked out in her official uniform, and snarfing the donut she stole from her teammate's plate. She rattled off all kinds of aviation facts in her head, trying not to forget possibly any one of the hundreds of thousands of facts she'd learned over the last quarter to prepare for the upcoming exam. There was just so much to remember, and while she tried to commit it to memory, she was so afraid that something would vanish in the moment she would need it. She licked the maple icing off of the corner of her mouth as she stopped in front of the Administration's Office. This is where she was to report to take her exam that would determine if she could continue down this farfetched plan of hers to become like that of her beloved Papa Cid. The building almost felt abandoned, considering no one went inside or came out of the main double doors. Even though the rest of the place was bustling with mechanics, dirty with motor grease and smelling of ignition itself, rushing between ships with toolboxes on wheels; with pilots wearing their thick coats adorned with shiny pins and scarves fluttering in the wind. The whole place reminded her of Papa Cid, and all the other Highwinds that came before her. How they were all connected somehow to the sky, to riding the very wind itself. She took a deep breath, wondering if she could even lift her feet, much less make a decent jump, in the direction she needed to go.

"What keeps you?" came a voice behind her that she knew all too well.

Tears formed in her eyes upon hearing his voice, but she wasn't going to turn around and look at him. "I'm not sure I can do this," Canti replied, choking down her truer, deeper doubts.

"If anyone is prepared for this, it's you. You may even be overprepared, if such a thing is possible," he said. "I... brought you a more proper breakfast."

"I all ready devoured that donut."

"As to be expected."

"You... didn't have to follow me all the way out here."

"I didn't, but I would rather you go in with a full stomach than not. Can't have you making hunger be your excuse for failure."

"Kain..."

"I know you can do this. Don't hold yourself back, my lady."

She bit her lip. "Do... you really mean that?"

"Do you doubt my words after all we've been through together?"

"I don't want to doubt you. I just..."

"Speak your mind."

"Kain."

"Yes, Canti?"

"Before I go in, I want to just say one thing."

"I'm listening."

"If you... if you ever think I am bringing the Highwind family dishonor, or... if you believe I am unworthy of being a dragoon, then I... give you my permission to run me through with your spear... I trust you enough to make that kind of decision, Kain."

"_What_ are you even talking about?!" That hushed, concerned tone of voice of his...

With that, she slowly started to head to that door. She put her left hand up against it and gave it a push as she thought about it. If he saw her as unfit for the roles she wanted the most to fill, he could go through with it. She sighed and nodded before putting pressure on the door enough to open it. "Come on, destiny! Show me what you got!" Canti stepped through the double-doors exuding her fake confidence. She'd spent years perfecting that technique, and it tended to be enough for strangers to believe she was an arrogant young woman instead of the fearful, doubtful person she really was.

"Where did that... even come from?" Kain asked, turning to head back. He thought about how she put her concerns - the Highwind family's honor, and her status as a dragoon - and how it sounded so much like what Cid was fired up about just moments prior. "Be encouraged, my lady. Know you are loved, regardless of your success in the eyes of others."


	3. Chapter 3

Haunting Reformation

Disclaimer: I don't own FFRK? *shrug*

Notes: I'm baaaaaaaaack!

**FIC START!**

-Three-

When Kain jumped his way over to the cafeteria, he noticed that most of the team had begun their daily routine. There had been plenty of days where Canti didn't have much they needed to be present for, especially since she gave up her Keeper's Badge. He landed through the exact window he left through, only to get glaring looks from the cleaning staff. He found Mateus and Cid still there, silent, not even looking at each other. Their expressions painted some kind of mutual, awkward tolerance across their faces. He still held the bowl of cantaloupe, putting it on the table.

"So she's all ready started, then?" Cid asked, worriedly looking at the bowl of uneaten fruit.

"She went into the office. I know not whether the exam started," Kain said.

"By now, they must have," Mateus thought aloud. "I feared that she would do nothing but hesitate and return with tearful eyes." He started to pick himself up, but Kain put his hand up to signal that he had something to say to him before he left. "What troubles you, dragoon?"

"Would it kill you to at least use my name?" Kain grunted.

"It would take far more to kill me," the Emperor sneered. "I did not degrade you with your title, did I?"

"Gahhh..." Kain rolled his eyes. "Before she went into the office, there is something she said to me that I believe is related to the disagreement between the two of you earlier."

Cid glanced up at his ancestor, reaching up to his headband to pull out a cigarette. "Oh yeah?"

"It was disturbing, but I believe the both of you should hear it."

"Spit it out, then!" Cid said.

"I agree. I would rather not remain on ceremony for such pivotal information," Mateus nodded.

Kain sighed. "Her tone still haunts me. She told me that if I do not believe she is upholding the Highwind family honor, or if I see her unworthy, that I have her permission to kill her. It was... like hearing her deepest nightmares. I have the hardest time believing it actually happened."

"Well, do you?" Cid asked.

"Do you doubt me?" Kain asked.

"Nope, but if she believes in your judgement, so do I. You're the best dragoon in our family's history."

"That's not the point."

Cid put the cig to his lips and fished around for his lighter. "You're saying it was you that said all those things to her? Am I going to have to run my spear through your innards instead of His Majesty over here?"

Mateus shook his head before turning around. "What I am hearing is that you overreacted to your daughter simply voicing her fears. I understand you're relatively inexperienced in parenting, but I did not expect to hear that you are so inexperienced in understanding her. I fear your incompetence may lead to a worse fate than a simple failed test." He took a few steps before saying, "If she seeks me and finds you before we happen to meet, direct her to the Annex. I will be there. I take my leave of you both."

Kain started to head out himself. "Entrusting me to judge her as she grows?"

"Guess that means her opinion of you is pretty high, eh?" Cid asked. He stood up, as he wanted to head outside to have a smoke break.

"Her opinion of you is higher, as is her opinion of Mateus." Damn it, admitting that stung like hell.

"You only say that because they're engaged."

"If she had a higher opinion of me, would she not... be with me?"

"From what I understand, those two have a contact, almost like an arranged marriage," Cid explained. "Now I don't quite understand how it works or what all happened, really, but she told me that if it wasn't for his help, I would have died? They had some sort of time-traveling or alternate universe adventure, and she agreed to marry him if he assisted her in restoring me. Somethin' like that, I don't really know what went down."

"She mentioned that to me, too, but never in detail."

"Ain't really none of my business, which is why I don't ask. When she was going between Balthier, Minwu, you, hell. I don't care about what she does in the privacy of her own bedroom, that's her life. All I care about is my daughter being happy, safe, taken care of, keepin' her grades up. Fatherly concerns, I think. Fancy Pants might be a bit stiff, but he gets the job done. While if I had any say, I'd encourage her to be with you because I like you more, it's not my place to step in," Cid said. "What she said does scare me, yeah. I'll have even more apologizing to do once she comes back. Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiit."

"If nothing else, you know that she'll forgive you."

"Sometimes I wish she was more of a hardass, like me. I fuckin' deserve it..."

* * *

Mateus overheard things several times even if they were not said to him directly, simply by being in his betrothed's party. Now he was privy to how airships worked, even though on paper, the theories made little sense. Now he knew more about dragoons than he ever thought he'd care to learn. Now he understood how a bard's playing counted as magic, despite the source of the power coming from something completely different. And, above all else, he had a slight bit more knowledge about how the heart worked. Not that he cared much for affection, as the gestures always felt pointless in the past. An embrace, a dance, a kiss, even love-making. The Emperor held fast to his position that power was the only true dynamic between himself and others. He'd always used affection in a way to suit his pursuit of power. Even his current situation started with something akin to that. He was not ashamed of this fact, either. The woman he was currently engaged to had been more than willing to put her energies to his desires with simple displays of affection. And, based on stories of what he had been told, it was similar with her previous partners, with the exception of Kain. Though, that was a whole other web of circumstances that not even Mateus completely understood at the moment.

He headed through the halls of the annex, fully intending on heading to the library. However, something strange caught his eye on the way. He'd been through this hall more than several times since he had to stay here at the university. Here he found a door he'd never seen before. He stepped to it, reaching for the handle, but his hand was blocked before he could touch it. Peculiar.

"Kupo?" a moogle's voice asked. Mateus heard the sound that all moogles made when their ears twitched and the pompom on their heads bounced around before one just happened to walk out of the door. "What... are you doing, kupo?"

"Pardon my inquisitiveness, moogle. I did not realize this door is only accessible to your kind," he answered.

"Oh, it's not just for moogles, kupo," the moogle said, flapping its tiny little bat wings. "It's just not meant for your kind..."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, kupo!" it said, heading in some other direction. "It isn't accessible to Heroes."

"...do you not know your history?" Mateus asked, the tone of his voice shifting. "Have you no idea who I am?"

"No. And I don't care, kupo. All I know is that you are from one of the Realms, and that means you cannot enter this door. Kupo!"

"I see." He watched the moogle float off before turning to look at the door. His first thought was to inquire to his betrothed to see if she knew of this door, but it would not be favorable to do that when she has so many other things to take care of right now. What kind of door would block the ones from the realms from it? What kind of secret would be hiding out in the Annex?

He continued on the way to the library. He'd been spending so much time there, he wondered if he'd be able to transfer his personal chamber out to this area. So many spells from other worlds he'd never seen before to read about. Such a wealth of information he could put to use...

* * *

Canti sweat nervously, even though she had no problem remembering all of the material she'd studied. She answered questions swiftly, not stopping to hesitate. It was like her instincts had taken over, because by the time she finished answering the final question, she couldn't even remember most of the questions that were asked on the test. The whole experience was a total blur. She picked up the envelope, slid the answer sheet in there very carefully, sealed it, and signed her name on the front of it. Then, she got up and handed it in. When she turned to look around the room, turned out that she was the only one taking the test.

Huh. Weird.

"Great! You finished with ten minutes to spare," the clerk at the desk said, stamping the envelope.

"When will I... get the results?" she asked.

"We'll contact you when we're ready to discuss them," the clerk answered. "But you are absolutely free to continue your day."

"Do you need me to stick around anywhere, so you'll be able to find me, or...?"

"No. You pilot types don't like holding still. I could tell that while you were focused, you also wanted to get up and bounce all your tension out," the clerk continued. "You don't need to stress out over it, all right? We'll be able to find you pretty easily when it's time." She gave a little salute.

Canti nodded, picking up her bag and adjusting her cap. "Yes, ma'am," she said, heading out of the testing room. When she made it out of the complex just for the ship-yards and back into normal territory, she let out a heavy sigh and damn near collapsed. Three hour long test sessions were far too much! She wiped her forehead with the back of her right hand, looking up at the sky. "Well, what's the worst that can happen?" she asked herself out loud, before she thought her answer._ The worst would be... I'd be denied and stuck without any real position for yet another quarter, so I'd continue being at the daily mercy of Dr. Mog... oh dear Cosmos..._

She bent down for a moment and thrust herself up as far as she could, doing a dragoon's Jump technique. The wind flew through her hair, blowing her braids around. Her hat almost went flying off, but she landed on the roof before that happened. She watched clouds cross the sky for a few moments before sitting down. How long had it been since she had a moment to herself up here? She hugged her legs up to her chest and let out the longest sigh she could remember sighing.

* * *

Cid headed to the courtyard where many were putting on a demonstration of techniques that belonged to Knights and Paladins. Many of these keepers were incredibly accomplished with their courses of study, and he was really impressed. He got a few greetings in passing from several other heroes he'd met during his time here.

"Wow, Cid," Cloud said as he approached his old companion. "I know you're quiet unless you're workin' on an airship, but I've never seen you with such a sullen face. Careful. People might start mistaking you for me."

"Hey, numbskull," Cid said, standing up to greet him. "Damn kid. You gonna do anything for this show today?"

"Nah, not my thing. I'd rather prove myself against actual monsters. Zack is. Complete showoff." Cloud said. "Still. You... doing all right?"

"Just a little off, is all. Nothing a little time won't fix."

"How's your keeper? I've heard-"

"Disregard what you've heard, Cloud," Cid said. "I know what those other kids say about her, and I don't like it at all."

"Aside from Kain, you've been in her party the longest, so I have to trust what you say over rumors."

"Appreciate it."

"If it isn't your keeper, then what's wrong?"

"...I just feel like I might not be cut out for being a father, y'know?"

Cloud believed he needed to clean out his ears. Did he just hear that right? "A... father?"

"Yeah, you heard me, kid. I mean, it's not like I wasn't takin' care of you and your buddies back on Gaia some days, but. This ain't the same as that."

"Cid, don't you remember what you told me after I came out of my coma?" Cloud asked. "Most people don't take the time to put themselves in order. It's a good thing I did, otherwise we might not be here today. I get the impression that you need it, too." He gave Cid a pat on the shoulder. "Seriously. You don't have to jump into the lifestream to make it happen, but you do have to look inward. If you are, then that's great. If you aren't, then you have to own up to it. I'm not a First Class Soldier, and I know and accept that now. You... may or may not be a father."

"That's funny. You so bad at givin' advice that you feel like you have to give mine back to me, huh?" Cid asked, letting out a hearty laugh. "Sounds just like you. Still. That sounds like advice I really do need to be takin'. Thank you, kid."

"Sure. Of course."

Cid looked out the window. Was it close to sundown all ready? Wasn't that test supposed to just be three hours long? Maybe Canti just went home to rest instead of trying to track everybody down, or maybe they kept her to discuss the results?

"Hey, Cid, I didn't expect to see you here." Kain approached him.

"I didn't expect to see you here, either."

"My best friend from my homeworld is a Paladin. I was catchin' up with him before he's going up here in a bit."

"Mmm," Cid nodded. "You heard from Canti yet this afternoon?"

"I thought she'd be with you."

Cid made a motion at all the empty seats at the table he'd been sitting at for the last few hours. "My daughter's finally gone invisible. Well maybe then we'll get to avoid all the fuckin' stares."

"I know that you're naturally sarcastic, but could you not do that right now?" Kain said, annoyed. "Wait... Canti might be at her hiding spot."

"You wanna check, or-?"

"You don't want to see her?"

"I. I know I fucked up."

"Cid. If there's anyone in the entire multiverse your daughter would forgive for literally anything, it would be you!"


End file.
